The Enemy
by Teddy-Blair
Summary: Buffy must face down one of the world's greatest enemies...Will she manage it?


Buffy glared at her enemy. Hands on her hips, she approached it once more from another  
  
angle to see if she could figure out a way to defeat it. It sat there, unmoving, sprawled on her  
  
sofa.   
  
"GILES!" she yelled into the rest of the house. Giles came out of the dining room, wiping  
  
his glasses on a cloth. "Y-yes Buffy? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Why didn't you ever teach me how to..to..slay that thing?!" She pointed accusingly at the  
  
sofa. " Surely there must be something in one of those musty old books you keep having us pore  
  
through! I mean, come on! I just took out an entire nest of Vamps last night! This should be a  
  
piece of cake!"  
  
"Ah, well, you see Buffy, that creation is something that very few people alive know how  
  
to defeat. Only the great masters have been known to manage it. In fact the last recorded success  
  
against it was in the 1960s somewhere in Kansas. Unfortunately, all detailed accounts of the feat  
  
were lost in a fire shortly after the victory." Giles explained in his teacher voice.  
  
"Well, give this person a call! The '60s weren't that long ago! He or she must be alive  
  
and kickin' somewhere!" She pleaded.  
  
Giles sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his nose. "I hate to say it, but the woman  
  
who managed it was killed by a vampire a week after the success. We are on our own this time,  
  
Buffy."  
  
She marched over to the stairs,"WILLOW!" she yelled. "We need some of your mojo!  
  
Help!" Willow came running down the stairs. "What's wrong? Where's the baddie?!" Buffy  
  
pointed to the couch. Willow's eyes widened at the sight of what was sitting there. "I-I-I don't  
  
think I can do this, Buffy. I think it might be even beyond my which-y mojo..." she trailed off.  
  
"OH! But I bet I know someone who knows!" She fled over to the phone, keeping an eye on the  
  
couch. "Hello, Methos? We need your help. No, it can't wait until you've finished your beer.  
  
We're at Buffy's. Yes, that's fine. We'll see you in a few minutes." She hung up. "Methos said he  
  
will be here in 15 minutes. If anyone knows how to defeat it, he will"  
  
"Good thinkin' Wills." The three of them sat down in the dining room to wait.   
  
Methos barged into the Summers' home. "Now will you please tell me what is so bloody  
  
important that I couldn't finish my beer?" He glared at Willow. She bounced up and gave him a  
  
hug. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Hon. We..We just don't know how to handle this.   
  
We've never had to deal with it before."   
  
"What is the problem?" Buffy pointed toward the living room. He followed her finger to  
  
the enemy sitting on the couch. His face drained of color. "NO. No way am I getting tangled up  
  
with...with that thing on the couch. In fact I think I'm going to take a vacation. Willow, baby,  
  
how does Bora Bora sound to you?" His eyes pleaded with her to come.   
  
"No, Methos, I just can't abandon Buffy and Giles like that. I know at some point in your  
  
5000 year existence you must have taken on one of these things, now go be a man, and defeat it.  
  
Show us how its done." Willow gently shoved her lover toward the living room. "I have faith you  
  
can do this, Old Man." He approached the couch slowly, examining the problem from all sides.   
  
Carefully he extended his hand, taking hold of it.   
  
From the entry way, the slayer and scoobies watched Methos in action. Willow gasped as  
  
he disappeared from view. Buffy reached out and took her hand. "It'll be alright, Wills. He can  
  
do it. Out of all of us, he can do it." A lot of swearing and grunting and swishing could be heard  
  
from the living room for the next 10 minutes, but finally he emerged victorious. Willow ran up,  
  
throwing her arms around him. "I knew you could do it! My hero!"   
  
Methos, sweating and out of breath, tossed the enemy at Buffy carefully. "See, Slayer,  
  
that's how you fold a fitted sheet." 


End file.
